


Near the Sea is Where Our Love Will Always Be

by ilovelewie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry has a daughter, her name is paige, idk if the other boys will be in it - Freeform, shes seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelewie/pseuds/ilovelewie
Summary: Harry not so accidentally accuses Louis of stalking him and his daughter. When he bakes a cake as an apology to Louis (who he finds out is his next door neighbor!) he gets more than what he bargained for.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on wattpad if you prefer to read on their! 
> 
> Wattpad: eminemuke

In all honesty, Harry hates Seattle. It rains a bit too much, it's a bit too humid for his hair and during the winter the snow is brutal. But Paige loves Seattle and Harry loves Paige, so he'll deal. Harry also thinks that he hates Seattle so much because of the reason he had to move there in the first place, his sad excuse of an ex husband sure seems like a good reason to hate a city he moved to because he was driven out of his home town by said ex husband.

Louis loves to surf, he loves the rush, he loves how the salt water seems to lighten his hair a bit, the way his wet suit sticks to his skin and even the horrid tan lines he sometimes gets. If he could live on the beach he'd be happy, unfortunately his bank account doesn't agree with the prices of beach houses, so he can't exactly fulfill that wish. But he has a pretty good system if you ask him, wake up at five am, surf till nine am, head home and get ready for work. By the time he’s home it’s too late to surf but he doesn’t mind, sitting on the sand and admiring the view is good enough for him.

Harry’s daughter Paige since they first moved to Seattle has wanted to ride the ferry boats. Harry tries to put it off as much as possible hoping she’ll forget, but to no avail she still asks. Her wishes are Harry’s commands and he finds himself holding her on his shoulders as she looked out on the view from the ferry boat they are on.

“Daddy do you think there’s dolphins out there?” She asks, her hands softly playing with Harry’s hair. 

“Yeah Paige.” He answers, holding onto her long legs a bit tighter. He didn’t know much about Paige’s past, just that she’s Hawaiian, her granddad has high blood pressure and her parents had to give her up because of their financial situation.

What he did know is that he loved her to death, which is why he is currently saying ‘fuck you’ to his hair because the ocean air was making little ringlets crown his forehead. The ferry boat ride wasn’t half as bad as Harry thought it was going to be, it actually relaxed him a bit.

But once they’re back on the ground his legs feel a bit wobbly, having gotten used to the rhythmic sway of the boat. He gets Paige off his shoulders, her smaller hand engulfed in his larger one. They walk hand in hand, after a few blocks, Harry occasionally hears the scraping of something behind them on the floor. He throws a look over his shoulder, seeing a man dragging a surfboard along with him. The man gives Harry a small smile, turning the board so it was tucked under his arm and no longer dragging.

After a few blocks Harry deems that the man is having trouble carrying his board, he keeps switching the position of the board, tucking it under his arm, switching arms, above his head. But what concerns Harry more than anything is that this man has been following him and Paige for blocks. And sure he doesn’t look to threatening, he was surfing but what are the odds that this man is going in the same exact direction as Harry and Paige.

When the are just one block away from their apartment complex Harry swiftly turns and faces the man, pulling Paige into his side as she said a questioning “Daddy?”

“Are you following us?” Harry asks, a threatening undertone in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed man. The man seems to be shocked, possibly at the fact that he’s been caught. His eyes are wide as he balanced the green and blue surf board under his arm and looking at Harry alarmingly.

“N-no! I know it’s weird that we’re going in the same direction and I had a feeling you’d-” The man stops and huffs, Harry quirks an eyebrow, holding onto Paige even tighter.

“I live in the Summit apartment complex, it’s a block away I swear I’m not following you.” The man says, crossing two fingers over his heart. Harry’s eyes instantly soften, looking down at Paige before meeting the man's eyes again.

“I-we live there too.” Harry says and turns to the side. The man smiles a bit and nods.

“Great. So are we okay now? I really need to the going this board his pretty heavy.” He says and Harry instantly begins nodding and speaking out of embarrassment.

“Yes of course I’m so sorry about that.” He says and they begin to walk alongside each other. The man smiles once again and shrugs.

“It’s alright. I probably would’ve reacted the same.” Louis says and looks down at Paige.

“Hello there, I’m Louis.” Louis says and holds a hand out for Paige, looking at Harry for a split second, seeing the man smile as Paige shook his hand.

“Hi! My name’s Paige and I’m seven!” She says and Louis chuckles and looks at Harry for a moment again.

“Hiya Paige. And you are?” Louis asks and looks at Harry. Harry pulls open the door to their complex and let's Louis and Paige in before him.

“Harry.” He says and follows the man into the elevator. Harry presses the third floor, looking at Louis who glances at the numbers.

“I’m on the same floor as you.” He says with a crinkly eyed smile. Harry blushes.

“You live on the same floor as us and I have never seen you before.” Harry decides to mention, trying to subtly excuse himself for his previous behavior in which he accused Louis of stalking him.

“Yeah I’m usually out really early to surf and then come home a bit late.” Louis mentions, letting Harry and Paige leave before him. They all walk in the same direction, Harry stopping first at one door and Louis stopping to the one right next to Harry.They share eye contact and they both laugh as they unlock their doors.

“I’ll see you around Harry. Bye Paige.” Louis says and waves at the little girl before entering his apartment and softly shutting the door behind himself.

Once they’re in the apartment Harry instantly facepalms, his face burning in embarrassment.

God he’s an idiot.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry baked Louis a cake and Louis' friends sort of fall in love with Page.

Soon the weekend has come, and Harry is still dying of embarrassment. He hasn't run into Louis, but it's a nagging feeling that creeps up on him at random hours of the day. He can be sitting at work editing a soon to be published book and then the thought creeps up; remember when you rudely accused your neighbor of stalking you?

So Harry decides to do what he does best to hopefully ease his guilt. He bakes Louis a cake. He even frosts it and debates for a while whether to write sorry on it but then opts to not, it's probably best to just awkwardly spurt out the apology then watch Louis laugh at it written on a cake. So once the cake is baked and iced, he puts it in a nice tray and let's Paige hold it as they walk barely a foot from their front door. He really hopes Louis is home, which he most likely is on a Sunday night at six pm. 

Harry knocks on the door, hearing some laughing and shuffling before Louis' smiling face appears in front of him with a beer bottle in one hand. Harry can faintly hear the laughing of other men in the apartment, along with a football game playing on the flat screen. 

"Hey neighbor!" Louis says and waves at Paige enthusiastically. Paige giggles shyly, her arms full of the cake so she's unable to wave back. 

"Hi..." Harry starts as his eyes skirt from Louis to a blonde man walking from the living area to the kitchen. He's not so much blonde actually, the tips of his hair barely holding onto the color. 

"I see your busy but I made you a cake as a sorry for accusing you of stalking me." Harry says sheepishly. Paige holds the cake out just as the man from earlier comes up behind Louis to see what was going on. 

"Ooh food." He says, eyes fleeting up to Harry who he gives a giant grin to. 

"Thank you Harry, but really it was no big deal." Louis says, carefully taking the cake from Paige. He pinches her cheek, the same boy from before giving Paige a big smile before looking back to Harry. 

"Cute kid mate." He says to Harry who grins wildly. 

"Thanks." He answers, putting his hands on Paige's shoulders as she glances at him. 

"Um, if you want to you can come in and watch the game with us? I have some coloring books my sisters left for Paige and I'm sure my buddies can control their potty mouths for an hour or two..." Louis offers, Harry refuses to look down at the hopeful look Paige gives him. 

"Oh no I don't want to trouble you boys." Harry says, feeling Paige's shoulders sag. The Irishman appears again and waves a hand at Harry. 

"Bro get in here and join us! I'm sure she'd love to hang with us right? I'll even color with you." He tells Paige who nods excitedly. Before Harry can even stop her she takes the hand the Irishman is offering her and follows him. Harry stared in disbelief, he's never seen her so comfortable with strangers before. 

"Well Harold you don't have a choice now do you?" Louis says and presses his hand between Harry's shoulder blades, guiding him in. Harry shakes his head with a smile, seeing Paige already perched on the blonde boy's lap as two other men cooed over her. 

"So, fake blondie is Niall, loud Irishman but he's great. Liam's got these big puppy eyes you can't miss 'em and Zayn is tatted head to toe." Louis explains and pulls a beer from the fridge offering it to Harry. 

"Oh no thank you." Harry says, Louis gives him a teasing smile. 

"Sorry Harry, are you more of a wine gal?" He teases, Harry slapping his arm softly. 

"As a matter of fact I am." He says and turns his head over his shoulder to check on his daughter. She's already got someone (who he assumes is zayn because of the giant wolf on his leg) sitting on the floor in front of her as she braids his jet black hair. 

"Here ya go." Louis says and hands him a glass. Harry thanks him, following Louis over to the living room. 

"Boys, this is my nut head neighbor I was telling you about that accused me of stalking him." Louis teases, digging a finger into Harry's side. He gets himself a shove as the black haired boy getting his hair braided laughs a bit. 

"Harry right?" He says and Harry nods, his cheeks pink as ever. 

"Leave him alone this cake if fu-freaking amazing." Niall says, Liam nodding along as he shoved a forkful in his mouth. 

"Thank you." Harry laughs and takes a seat next to Louis, there thighs having barely an inch of space between them. They watch the football game, Harry wasn't too into the game but the rest were invested in it and yelling at the tv. 

The game is almost over at around seven thirty when Harry stands, Louis quirking a brow at home. 

"You better not be standing to get ready to leave." Louis says to Harry. Harry laughs, scratching the back of his neck. 

"We've got to." Harry murmurs, Niall pouting at him and ingulfing Paige in a tighter hug. 

"Got someone waiting at home?" Louis asks casually. Harry stutters out an answer. 

Oh no her other dads, um, she's got school tomorrow." Harry quickly changes his words and somewhat disregarding Louis' question, Louis' pout almost identical to Paige's. 

"C'mon baby girl. You don't wanna be tired tomorrow right?" Harry asks and she nods, getting off of Niall's lap and hugging him. Thank god, Harry was not in the mood for a tantrum. 

"Bye Niall." She says, hugging the rest of them, Liam tickling her as she ran off to Louis. 

"By Louis!" She says enthusiastically. Louis tickles her sides before she was running from him screaming. Louis' eyes connect with Harry as they're both smiling. Harry scruffs his boot on the wooden floor before speaking. 

"Thank you for inviting us in." Harry says to him, Louis shrugs. 

"No problem. You guys are great fun, though you're a bit quiet Harold. Gotta figure out a way to get you out of that shell." Louis teases, but there's a serious undertone in his voice. Harry just blushes, shrugging a bit. He shares a soft hug with Louis, he can't help but notice that he smells so good.

"Don't be a stranger Harry." Louis tells him sincerely. Harry nods, actually thinking that maybe he won't.

As soon as he's out the door Louis turns around and moans, grabbing his junk. 

"He's literally the sexiest thing on earth." He moans to his friends. Zayn gives him a look, eyes flickering down to wear his hand was resting in his crotch. 

"Go wank over Harry in the bathroom you freak." Zayn teases. 

"Don't have to tell me twice." Louis murmurs, eyes focusing on the Telly in front of him. 

He was royally fucked and it was all Harry's fault.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go out to a diner and Louis forgets his keys.

Paige's school is having a field trip, the only reason Harry and Paige are out the door at six. It's also why they happen to run into Louis, who has his surfboard tucked under his arm and some bright orange swim shorts on with a white tee.

"Oh, hey." Louis says to the pair. Paige lets out an excited hi.

"Morning Louis." Harry says kindly as the trio begin walking to the elevator.

"So what's got you two up bright and early?" Louis asks, eyes flickering from Paige to Harry.

"My school has a field trip and daddy is a chaperon!" Paige yells excitedly. Harry smiles softly and Louis does also.

"That's exciting. Where are you guys going?" He asks, Paige practically shakes with excitement.

"The zoo!"

"You should really invest in a car." Harry says before Louis can speak.

"What?" Louis laughs.

"I mean you lug that thing from the beach to your apartment, it's bound to give you back problems." Harry murmurs, Louis' lips quirk up in a smile as they walk towards the parking lot.

"I do have one, it was in the shop because my breaks were horrible." Louis tells him and walks toward the red truck, jumping on the bed of it and beginning to attach his surfboard to the top.

"Thanks for the concern though. I hope to see you guys soon? Dinner some time soon?" Louis asks. Harry instantly nods.

"Feel free to drop by anytime. We'll most likely be home." Harry tells him. Harry helps Paige into their car, giving Louis a wave as they drive away.

Dinner soon happened to be that night. For once Harry decided they could have takeout, before he could even order it the doorbell ringed. Paige excitedly ran towards it but immediately stopped to ask Harry is she could open the door. 

"Ask who it is first love." Harry replies. Paige grins. 

"Who is it?" She chimes, Harry smiling softly. 

"It's Louis!" Comes from the other side. Harry instantly flushes, nodding as Paige unlocked the door. Harry walked over, seeing Louis first and all his buddies talking amongst each other. It was all the same guys from before, just one new one who's hair seemed stuck up higher than a troll doll. 

"Hey." Louis says to Harry, laughing in surprise when Paige hugs around his hips, her head resting above his hip. 

"Hi there!" Louis says and lifts her. She giggles happily. 

"We were all going to this great diner a few streets down, wondered if you two wanted to tag along?" Louis asks with a smile as he playfully bounced Paige on his hip. It's his natural abilities around Paige that had Harry going heart eyes all the time. 

"Oh...um." Harry says and thinks of a reason not to go. He doesn't really have one and Paige is giving him puppy eyes. 

"Sure yeah. We were just going to order takeout but a diner seems great." He says. 

"Yay!" Paige cheers and begins wiggling out of Louis' arms to put on her shoes. Harry grabs his keys and slips on some nikes as they wait for Paige to finish up. He greets the rest of the guys before finally he comes across the newcomer. 

"Nick, nice to meet you." He says and shakes Harry's hand. Harry gives him a smile. 

"Harry." He replies simply. He hears there front door shut, then checks that it's locked. 

"We're going to walk by the way, it's nice out and the place isn't too far." Louis mentions. Harry nods and holds out a hand for Paige. 

"But daddy I wanna hold Niall's hand." She pouted. Harry looks to Niall who gives Harry a wink and holds a hand out for Paige who instantly bounces over to him. Harry watches in amusement, then a hand is coming around his waist and lightly holding onto his hip. 

"I think your daughters slowly replacing you with Niall." Louis laughs. Harry pouts, very very aware of the warm hand that has a light grip on his hip. It's only now Harry realizes that he very much misses affection from someone. 

"I think she's just missed having people around. We went from constantly being surrounded by family to just me and her." Harry tells him. Harry quirks his head to the side. 

"Why's that?" He asks. Harry shrugs.

"Nasty divorce, custody battles, moving across the country. Stuff I never thought I would go through at twenty five but yeah. She's had a tough few months." Harry gives Louis a tight smile. 

"She trusts you boys, you were the first people hospitable to us." Harry mentions. Louis smiles. 

"She's great. Really, smart little one you've got there." Louis mentions. Harry smiles. 

"I know. She's my pride and joy." 

They talk as they walk, Harry offering Niall to take Paige from him once her feet got tired and she wanted to be carried. Niall waved him off. He doesn't miss the way all their eyes flicker down to the hand on his hip, his red cheeks let them know they noticed. It's after that Harry tries to subtly wiggle away from Louis, but he pulls himself right back because it feels so nice to somewhat be held.

"So how long have you guys been in Seattle?" Nick asks once they're all seated in a booth. Harry looks away from Louis to answer Nick. 

"Uhhh, six or seven months." Harry answers with a smile. 

"Yeah? Do you like it?" Nick asks. Harry shrugs. 

"Me, not so much. Paige loves it though. We're from California so all this snow and rain, not really up my alley." Harry answers. Nick hums, eyes sweeping over Harry. Louis narrows his eyes when he watches Nick check him out, he better not get any ideas. 

"Nicholas." Louis says sharply, he's glad everyone else is to invested in their own conversation to pay attention to there's. Nick looks to him with raised brows. Louis sides eyes Harry before narrowing his eyes at Nick and mouthing 'mine'. Nick laughs and holds his hands up in defense. 

"Ok ok chill I understand." He says aloud and smirks at Louis. Louis smiles coyly at how easily he backed off, subtly scooting closer to Harry so there thighs are pressed together. Harry gives him a smile, one giant hand resting on Louis' thigh for a second before disappearing.

"So Harry what do you do?" Louis asks him. Harry gives him a smile. 

"I'm an editor for a publishing company." Harry says with a blush.

"Why'd you pick that?" Liam asks. Harry laughs a bit. 

"I love stories, it's like entering a whole new world." Harry tells them. Louis nods at that. 

"Unless it's complete trash from the start, then I just delete it however far I realize I'm bored of it." Harry adds on making Niall bark out a loud laugh and the rest chuckle along.

"What do you do?" Harry asks Louis. Liam sends a glance to Niall, Zayn and Nick, trying to subtly tell them he feels like he's intruding on a first date. 

"I'm a Pediatrician." Louis says. Harry melts at that. Could he get anymore perfect? Louis holds back a smirk as he watches Harry's eyes soften even more after he says that. What can he say? He's got natural charm. 

"That's amazing." Harry gushes, just as their food is being put in front of them. They all quiet down when the food arrives, laughing over Paige's happy dance as she eats. 

"My moms got a video of me doing that same dance while I was eating as a baby. She's been doing it her whole life too." Harry mentions to them. It's then Louis thinks that he would love to see Harry's baby photos. 

By the time they're exiting the diner Niall's had a few beers, it's past twelve am and Paige is dead asleep in Harry's arms as they walk back. 

"This girl can fall asleep anywhere." Harry laughs as he hiked her up higher on his hip. Louis let's out a soft laugh as he glanced at Harry's bulging arms. 

"So can I. Once fell asleep at a strip club on one of the couches, got woken up by security and kicked out." Louis tells him. Harry drops a honking laugh that was borderline ugly but still made Louis' heart flutter.

After that it’s mostly silence, everyone tired and worn out as they walk back to the apartments. 

“Sorry lads I don’t have room for all of you.” Louis apologizes but points at Niall. 

“You get guest bedroom you drunk idiot. I’ve got a couch if one of you want to crash.” Louis says and that when Harry decides to pipe up. 

“I’ve got a guest bed too. And a couch.” He offers. Louis smiles at that. 

“Great you can have Liam and Zayn. Nicholas you’re stuck on my couch mate.” Louis says with a wicked smile. Nick rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless. It’s when they make it up Louis pats his pockets and gasps. 

“Oh shit.” He says and reaches into all his pockets. 

“You idiot.” Nick says once he realizes what Louis has done. Louis groans and hits his head on his front door. 

“Two of you can crash on the guest bed? It’s a king size.” Harry offers once they all just stand around for a moment.

“Sleepover?” Comes from a sleepy Paige Harry laughs as he unlocks his apartment and sets her down.

“Go put on your pj’s love.” Harry instructs her. She easily runs off to the hallway and to the right. 

“Guest bed is down the hall to the right.” Harry says and watches as Liam and Zayn easily claim the guest bedroom as they flipped off the complaining rest of them. 

“Uhhhh.” Harry says aloud and Louis pipes up. 

“Maybe we should go stay at a hotel or something.” He offers and Harry instantly furrows his brows. 

“What? No don’t be ridiculous it’s late out.” He tells them just as Paige comes back around in her Frozen themed pajamas. Harry looks down at her then looks up with a smirk. 

“If anyone doesn’t mind sleeping in a twin sized bed be my guest.” Harry says. Niall leaps up and is down the hall as Harry picks Paige up and kisses her cheek. Nick lays on the couch before shrugging at Louis. 

“Sorry bro you’re on your own I’m going to bed.” Nick says with a small smirk. That fucker. Harry turns around and calls over his shoulder. 

“You can sleep in my room.” He tells him. Louis nervously rings his fingers together as he follows Harry to his room. Harry sets Paige on the bed who easily slides into one side and giggles happily. 

“Are they all going to just sleep in their clothes?” Harry asks with a small laugh. He throws some sweats at Louis who takes them and laughs along. 

“Probably just take off their pants.” Louis answers and changes quickly. He excuses himself to the bathroom for a moment just to gather his thoughts. He’s going to sleep next to Harry. And Harry’s daughter. All night. He walks out a moment later to find Harry on one side with Paige nestled into his side as he scrolled through his phone. Louis gets into the other side, turning so his back was too the pair. 

“Night.” He says. Harry’s the only one who answers before he’s asleep. 

+

When Louis wakes up he’s hot. Extremely hot. It’s only then he realizes a tiny human is asleep on him. His heart races a bit as he watches her sleep before looking over to Harry who is also still sleeping. So he waits a few minutes before Harry finally starts waking up. 

“Morning.” Harry murmurs. Louis smiles softly. 

“Morning.” He answers back. Harry doesn’t even looked surprised when he sees Paige cuddled up to him. 

 

“She loves cuddles. Gets it from me.” Harry tells him before standing. Paige seems to wake up at the sound of his voice. 

“Daddy?” She says confusedly. Harry chuckles deeply. Don’t even get Louis started on his morning voice. So sexy. 

“Right here baby. You’ve got Louis stuck in your cuddles.” He tells her. Paige gives Louis a sleepy smile and tries to get up but Louis doesn’t let her. 

“Nope mine now.” He says and hugs her tightly. She giggles and tries to squirm away as he begins tickling her sides. 

“Louis!” She gasps and finally get away when her knee digs into his stomach. Harry laughs as she ran out of the room, probably waking Nick and the rest up. 

“Thanks for letting us all crash here. Means a lot.” Louis tells him. Harry shrugs.

“That’s what friends are for right?” Harry asks with a smile. Louis nods. 

The group finally gather around as Liam and Harry make breakfast for the whole lot. They all thank Harry a million times but really it was no trouble. 

“Alright so I’m gonna head down and try to get a copy of my key. Anyone want to come along?” Louis asks Paige instantly raises her hand. 

“Can I?!” She asks excitedly, as if getting a key was the best thing on earth. Louis looks at Harry for permission who think for a moment before nodding. 

“Sure. Just put on some shoes love you don’t have to change.” Harry tells her. She nods excitedly before grabbing some flip flops as Louis slipped on shoes. 

“Hold her hand please. And watch her.” Harry tells Louis anxiously. Louis laughs softly and nods. 

“He’s got six younger siblings Harry you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Nick mentions. Harry’s eyebrows almost meet his hairline. 

“That’s a lot.”

“We know.” They all chorus back.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date date date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is also on wattpad, my user is eminemuke

Dinner at Harry's became a very common thing. At first Louis backed off a bit, Harry had to house him and his friends for a night and he fed them in the morning, he backed off a bit in case it annoyed Harry. Merely three days later he found Harry and Paige at his door and an invitation to dinner at theirs. 

Sometimes it was just takeout, other times it was amazing meals Harry prepared. Sometimes they sat on the couch with a movie, other times they sat at the table and just talked about their days. 

"Louis!" Louis hears a familiar little girls voice. With a quirked brow he turns around and sees Paige with Harry at the reception office, Harry seeming to be signing in for Paige's doctor visit. Harry looks up once he hears Louis' name, seeing Paige in his arms as Louis pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"Well well well, who's the stalker now?" Louis teases, Harry rolling his eyes before pulling Louis into a hug. 

"I didn't even know you worked here." Harry says and goes back to filling out the paper work before glancing up at Louis who narrows his eyes. 

"Right..." He jokes, Harry softly smacking his arm before finishing the paperwork and handing it to the man at the front desk. 

"So, who's the little monsters doctor?" Louis asks and softly tickles Paige who lets out a few giggles before she begins squirming in his arms, wanting to go off and play with the other kids by the toys. Louis let's her go, watching her scamper off with a smile. 

"Umm let me see I've got his business card." Harry murmurs and digs in his pockets before handing the small card to Louis. Louis squints to read the name before a knowing look appeared on his face. 

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm Dr. Tomlinson your daughters new pediatrician." Louis says with the same smug smirk on his face as he holds a hand out for Harry to shake. Harry let's out a scoff, disbelief on his face as he takes Louis' hand but doesn't shake it, just holds it softly and plays with his fingers.

"Unbelievable." Harry says, they stare at one another for a few moments before Louis clears his throat and pulls his hand out of Harry's. 

"Well I was only out here to introduce myself to my new patient, that's obviously not needed so let's head on back." Louis says, watching Harry call for Paige as she came running over and taking Harry's hand. As they walked Paige tugged at Louis' coat, looking up at him with curious eyes. 

"Are you a doctor Louis?" She asked, her little hands playing with the coat. Louis smiled. 

"Yes I am. I'm your doctor now too." Louis said with a smile. Paige smiled back and walked into the office, stepping onto the stool to sit on the bed. 

"So I hear you need a shot." He says to her, watching her pout and nod her head solemnly. 

"Well I promise I'll try and make it as quick as possible." Louis says, washing his hands and pulling on gloves before opening a drawer. He takes out a syringe along with a wipe before walking over to Paige. He wipes her arm, looking at her as her eyes began to water. 

"Hey it's okay love, it'll only hurt for a second and then after I'll give you a lollipop!" Louis tells her. She sniffles sadly, Harry getting up only for Louis to glare at him. Harry takes his seat again and holds his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay." Paige answers and Louis smiles, uncapping the needle before pointing to a picture on the wall of an elephant. 

"Isn't that a cute elephant? Kind of looks like you." He jokes. Paige giggles happily and Louis pushes the needle in just as she tells him he looks like an elephant. 

"Ouch!" She says just as Louis removes the needle and places a blue band aid over it. 

"All done!" He tells her and wipes away the one tear that slides down her cheek before kissing it. 

"Now, what kind of lollipop do you like?" He asks. Paige wiggles her way off the bed and goes over, pointing at the blue one. 

"That's my favorite too." Louis says and unwraps it before handing it to her. 

She happily goes over to Harry and presses into his side as Harry stood.

"That was the first time a doctor has forced me to sit and watch while my daughter gets a shot." Harry says, Louis shrugging as he sat on his stool. 

"What can I say, I don't like people in my way while I'm working. Trust me I've got lots of complaints from parents because of it." Louis says with a small laugh. Harry chuckles a bit, leaning forward and kissing Louis' cheek. 

"I'll see you tonight." He says softly before opening the door and leaving. Harry glances back at Louis just as Louis grabs at his tie, loosening it a bit and jokingly waving his face as if fawning over the beautiful creature that is Harry Styles. Harry laughs as he finally looks in the correct direction and leaves. 

Later that night after Louis is freshly changed and showered he doesn't bother knocking before entering Harry's apartment, finding Harry still cooking. Louis' lips quirk up into a quick smirk before quietly coming up behind Harry. 

"You know you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked." Louis whispers into Harry's ear as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry flinches as Louis laughs. Harry glares at him over his shoulder before digging his elbow into Louis' stomach. 

"Ouch." Louis says and opens the cabinet where Harry stored his wine bottles and cups. 

"Where's Paige?" Louis asks as he poured himself a cup. Harry shuts the stove off and goes over to the small dining table, where Louis notices there's only two plates. 

"I thought it'd be nice if it was just you and I tonight." Harry says softly, his hands nervously wringing together. Louis sets his cup down and strides over to Harry so they were face to face. 

"Like a date?" Louis teases. Harry rolls his eyes, hands finding Louis'. 

"Yes like a date you ass." He answers. Louis smirks. 

"You could've just asked me on a date instead of forcing me." Louis jokes earning a slap on the shoulder. 

"You're annoying. Don't know why I like you so much." Harry whispers softly as his face neared Louis'. Louis smirks softly, hands rubbing Harry's upper chest as they shared a soft kiss. 

"Let's eat this wonderful food before it gets cold." Louis says with a teasing smile. Harry grins and playfully rolling his eyes before taking a seat. As they eat they flirt, talk about their day and tease like usual. 

"So where is Paige?" Louis asks. 

"My sisters in town so she took her out for the night." Harry answers. Louis hums in answer. 

"They'll be home probably around ten, i'm gonna try and tidy up a bit before hand." Harry mentions. Louis hums once more, taking a bite and they settle on easy conversation about the most recent football game, both agreeing that the team's need to stop picking fights with one another in the middle of the games.

"Highly unprofessional." Louis commented and Harry hummed, realizing they had both finished their meals. He grabs his and Louis plate, hearing footsteps before Louis grabs a rag to dry the dishes.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or you can kick me out if you want to get rid of me already." Louis says with a small chuckle. Harry chuckled along as he concentrated on the plates to hide his blush. God, he hasn't felt like this in a long time. It feels so good to have someone interested in him, it's refreshing and Louis is so beautiful, unbelievably sexy and somehow Harry managed to catch his attention.

"Of course I wanna watch a movie. Can we watch something scary?" Harry requests, looking to Louis who nods and gives Harry a smile after.

"Only if you pretend to be scared so I can cuddle you." Louis says with a raised brow. Harry laughs, nodding with his heart beating out of his chest. Feeling wanted was one of his favorite feelings at the beginning of relationships, giving and receiving the feeling was so heart warming and intimate to Harry who had always carefully picked and chose who he allowed into his heart. 

"Scary movies are so repetitive nowadays I don't really get scared of them, but for your sake, I'll be shaking from fear, a damsel in distress." Harry says as he hands Louis the last dish to dry. Louis let's out a breath with a chuckle before placing the last plate on top of the pile.

He follows Harry over to the couch, sitting in the corner of it while watching Harry's figure grab the remote and then settle right under Louis' arm, his head resting on Louis' shoulder as he flipped through netflix. 

"There's this netflix original called Before I Wake, seems somewhat scary." Louis mentions. Harry hums and types in some letters before the movie plays and he clicks play. He snuggles close, reaching over to the back fo the couch and grabbing a throw blanket. He splays it across their laps and looks up just in time to catch Louis' fond smile. Harry grins back, eyes fluttering shut when Louis softly kisses him once and then twice. 

"Already trying to distract me?" Harry teases. Louis smiles against Harry's mouth before pressing one last kiss to his plump lips and turning back to the television in front of them.

Harry's not sure when they end up dozing off, but he's only awake when Gemma comes in with Paige in her arms. Harry tiredly lifts his head from Louis' shoulder to look at the pair. Gemma raises a brow at him as her eyes flicker from Louis back to Harry. 

"I'll take her to bed." Harry whispers gruffly, his voice laced with sleep. He glances at the microwave seeing it's a bit over twelve am. 

After changing Paige and settling her down he hears Gemma shuffling around in the guest bedroom and decides to put off giving her an explanation about Louis in favor of waking the man up. 

"Lou." Harry whispers softly, combing his hand through Louis' hair and smiling softly. Louis slowly wakes, a small smile on his face when he sees Harry. 

"Sorry, must've dozed off." He says cutely. Harry chuckles, cupping Louis' cheek. 

"We both did. I only woke up when Gemma, my sister came back a few minutes ago. But you should head home and sleep on something more comfortable than this crappy couch." Harry says with a smile. Louis nods tiredly and stands, taking Harry's hands as he also stood. 

"I had a great time, maybe next time I can take you out?" Louis asks, Harry ducks his head before looking back at Louis and nodding. 

"Definitely." Harry whispers as Louis leaned in for a kiss. Harry reciprocates it happily and enjoys the warm hug after. Louis sends him one last wave before he's out the door. Harry sighs happily, scampering off to his room to change into comfier clothing such as some joggers and a light t-shirt. He knocks softly on Gemma's door before entering. 

"Who was that?" Gemma immediately asks, her already large eyes seeming even larger with interest. Harry can't help the grin that takes over his face. 

"That would be Louis. Long story on how we met but he lives right next door." Harry says and nods sheepishly. Gemma laughs, shaking her head.

"As long as you're happy and he treats you good, nothing else matters. Except for Paige, he's met Paige correct?" Gemma asks with furrowed brows. Harry instantly nods. 

"They've been taken with one another the moment they met. Though one of his friends-his name is Niall-she absolutely adores him. They're inseparable and I get a bit jealous." Harry says and Gemma smiles. 

"I'm glad everything here is better for you. You deserve a whole lot of happy and good after what that asshole put you through." She mutters bitterly. Harry frowns and nods. 

"Louis is so good to me. I missed feeling like this, he makes me feel so good." Harry says happily. Gemma grins and begins getting comfy in bed.

"We'll talk more about this Louis character that has captivated you more in the morning. Goodnight Harry." She says and places a kiss on her little brothers cheek. 

"Night Gems." he says back and flickers her light off and gently closes the door before making his way down the hall to his bedroom. Soon he's out like a light, gorgeous blue eyes flashing behind his very own eyes.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry enjoy a late night cuddle session and some honesty.

Louis has noticed that Harry had been somewhat distant the last week after their date. They texted everyday, talked on the phone every night, occasionally face timed but despite living right next door they barely saw one another. 

"So earlier today I got submitted this gay romance book and it was so good! Like genuinely, and then the new corporate dickwad who confirms the publications shot it down." Harry grumbled angrily into his phone speaker, Louis couldn't help but grin, so so fond over this man. 

"Do you edit books and go through submissions?" Louis asked, Harry's job seemed complex, some days he complained about editing boring stories and other he talks about wonderful ones he comes across. 

"That is correct boo." Harry answers, Louis can practically see his teasing smile. 

"I miss you." Louis whispers, almost shyly. He hears Harry let out a sigh and seemed to shuffle a bit before the slow drawl of his voice came. 

“I miss you too.” Harry answered. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few second before Harry spoke up again. 

“Come over.” He said, no hint of a joke behind his voice. Louis’ heart began racing in excitement. 

“Like right now?” He asked, just to make sure. He was already pulling out his slides when Harry replies. 

“Yeah, Paige is out like a light, we can just cuddle and talk and everything. I really miss you.” Harry answered. Louis grinned at that, grabbing his keys and putting some stuff away in his kitchen to distract himself. As much as Louis wanted to rush over to Harry’s and wrap himself around him he didn’t want to seem to eager. 

“I’ll wait for you in the hallway.” Harry said and then hung up. Louis grinned bashfully as he tucked his phone into the pocket of the black joggers he threw on along with his keys. 

Not wanting to stall any longer he made his way out the door and locked it behind himself, finding Harry leaning against the wall with his arms crossed trying to conserve warmth. It was beginning to get quite chilly, snowfall was probably around the corner. 

“Hi.” Louis said happily and easily found himself in Harry’s embrace. Harry wound his arms around Louis’ shoulders and waist, settling his face in Louis’ neck. Louis squeezes Harry’s middle tightly, taking a long sniff of his neck and shoulder. Harry always smelled so good, like cleanliness and fruits. 

“Mm I missed you so much.” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear and gently kissed under it. Louis grinned, pulling back and taking Harry’s hand in his for the short, silent walk to Harry’s bedroom. 

“Think I’m gonna turn on the heat, hate the cold.” Harry said and went out into the hallway. Louis settled himself under Harry’s comforter like he owned the place, even though it was only the second time he had been in this room. 

Harry returned to his room and grinned at the sight of Louis in his bed, getting in next to him and propping himself on his hand to look at Louis. 

“In California it would still be scorching hot. I don’t understand how it’s October and it’s freezing.” Harry chuckled, his voice more gravelly than usual due to his tiredness. 

“S’not that bad. But you’re from there so you think it’s freezing here.” Louis chuckled and brought a hand up to Harry’s curls, brushing a stray behind his ear. Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss on Louis’ hand. 

“I’m cutting it, my hair. Short.” Harry said and Louis gasped. 

“How are you going to keep your little baby ears warm without it?” Louis teased and scooted closer to Harry. Harry shrugged. 

“Feel like I need a change. I dunno.” Harry said and brought his free hand to Louis’ hip, softly rubbing the skin with his thumb. 

“You’ll look beautiful either way.” Louis told him, laying down completely in front of Harry, his face turned into his chest as their bodies pressed close together. 

“Thank you.” Harry said back softly, his hand coming up to Louis’ cheek to turn his face. He licks his lips before pressing them to Louis’. Louis softly returns the kiss, smiling when Harry pulls back just an inch and they stare at one another for a few minutes. 

“I have to tell you something. Even though it’s months away, I feel like you should know, because I respect you too much to keep you in the dark.” Harry told Louis, intertwining his hands with Louis’. 

“Okay...” He says, his eyes clouding over with emotions Harry never wanted Louis to feel, doubt, fear, and a hint of betrayal. 

“For Christmas, my ex is coming up here, wants to spend it with Paige.” Harry says and bites his bottom lip. Louis stares up at him. 

“That’s it?” Louis asked, feeling a bit defeated when Harry shook his head no. 

“He’s going to stay here, in the guest room. He comes the day before Christmas Eve, leaves two days after Christmas.” Harry tells him and Louis tries to feign that he feels nonchalant, but his smile was weak and his shrug pathetic. 

“As long as you spend my birthday with me, I don’t think it should matter.” Louis says with a chuckle and squeezes Harry’s hand. Harry grins, leaning down and kissing at Louis’ neck. 

“Of course. He can stay here and actually be a father to our daughter for once.” Harry said and kissed Louis’ cheek. 

“I hate him Louis, I really do. But I don’t want Paige to, she deserves two parents, even if only one of them will actually be there for her and love her.” Harry said and worriedly looks around the room. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m making a mistake by letting him come up and see her, like only seeing him ever so often is going to damage her more than seeing him never again. But, I don’t know. I don’t know.” Harry said and let Louis pull him down and cradle his head into his chest. 

“Why don’t you think he should see her?” Louis asked, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Because he just doesn’t care. He gave up full custody instantly when I finally took child support out. I was just gonna save whatever he gave me for her college fund but it’s whatever. When we would fight he just always said that she was the reason we were having problems, that if we didn’t adopt her we would be fine. Just toxic stuff like that.” Harry explained, shaking his head at the memories. Louis clenched his fist in anger. 

“He sounds like a complete fucking tool.” Louis deadpanned. Harry laughed softly. 

“He is. I already said yes to him coming, but honestly I don’t think I’m going to let him come again after. I just want to start over without him.” Harry said and removed his face from Louis’ chest, scooting up so they were eye level. 

“I really hope Louis, that me and you, something amazing comes out of us being together. I always thought I would spend my life with the person I marry but that was just a childhood fairytale I held onto.” Harry told him, bringing a hand to comb through Louis’ hair. 

“I would love nothing more than to be with you forever. Nobody said you only get one chance at love. Would it be easier if the first one was the only? Yes. But it’s not, sometimes good things come a bit later.” Louis said and winked at Harry. Harry giggled, leaning in and kissing Louis. 

“Stay the rest of the night?” Harry asked, already pulling the comforter higher up. Louis nodded, leaning in and kissing Harry with more purpose. Harry let his body fall back, Louis following him, resting a hand on Harry’s chest as he continued to kiss him thoroughly. 

“The things I would do to you if I wasn’t half asleep.” Harry whispered into the kiss, a smile instantly blooming on Louis’ face as he chuckled and ducked under Harry’s jaw to kiss his neck. 

“Raincheck.” Louis whispered back and left one last kiss on Harry’s neck before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and slinging an arm and leg over his body. 

“Goodnight.” Louis whispered into the dark after Harry closed the light. Harry softly kissed the top of his head, enjoying the warmth he was getting from Louis. 

“Goodnight.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ insecure, Harry’s insecure and then they both become secure.

Harry loves loves loves waking up next to Louis. It is single handedly the most wonderful thing to start waking up and feeling so warm with another man against him, holding onto him like he's his life line. He can't help but smile, before his eyes even open and press his front against Louis' a little more to soak up even more of his warmth. When he finally does open his eyes the tops of Louis' head is in his line of vision, soft chestnut hair tickling his nostrils and soft puffs of hair hit his collarbone. 

Harry doesn't dare move, wanting this moment last forever. He brings his face completely down into Louis' hair and closes his eyes again, feeling Louis' arms instinctively tighten from where they are around his waist. 

"You sniffing me Harold?" Louis' rough morning voice softly drifts into the small bubble they have. Harry grins, humming. 

"Just a lil' bit." Harry answers, running a hand up and down Louis' bare back. Louis arches his back at the touch, grinning as his face presses harder against Harry's skin. Harry bites his bottom lip, letting his hand wander a bit lower and squeeze one of Louis' cheeks making the man huff out a giggle. 

"Someone's got wandering hands." Louis teases, finally lifting his face out of hiding to look up at Harry. His stubble had grown in even more over the night, Harry instantly licks his lips, leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against Louis'. 

The way Harry kissed was something that Louis would always love. Every kiss Harry presses against his skin was full of admiration. He gave his all into the kisses he gave, completely showing how he felt about Louis. His lips sucked Louis' bottom one into his mouth and bit gently, Louis letting out a breathy, quiet moan. 

"I'm glad you're not disgusted with my morning breath." Harry said with a smile, grabbing both Louis' hands and quickly pushing him down onto the mattress, his legs on either side of the as he sat down on top of him. He grinned at Louis' smiling face, still gently but firmly pinning the man's hands on either side of his head. 

"Can't be worse than mine." Louis chuckles and lifts his head, wanting another kiss. Harry complies, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over his shoulders as he kissed Louis deeply, feeling the man's hands grab at his hair. Harry let's out a moan at a few rougher tugs, shifting his hips so their pelvis's aligned before grinding down. Louis moaned, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him closer, pulling his mouth away from Harry's.

"Paige." Louis said, glancing at the door. Harry whips his head around, expecting to see his daughter but the door was shut and not seeming to have ever moved.

"She didn't come in or anything but we never locked the door so she could" Louis sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I should probably leave before she wakes up anyway, don't wanna confuse her." Louis said, watching Harry pout but roll off him, feeling odd about what Louis said. He watches Louis slip back into his hoodie, walking him to the door and kissing him slow and deep in the doorway.

What Louis said doesn't leave Harry's mind for the rest of the day. "Don't wanna confuse her."; he had said. Harry was confused, he'd never done something like this before. He has no idea how to introduce Louis to his daughter as more than a friend. Sure he knows Louis has feelings for him, they're both grown enough to admit they feel strongly towards one another. But what if Louis isn't fully comprehending that by becoming apart of Harry's life means that his daughter will eventually start seeing him as a father figure someday. 

"Daddy?" He heard, snapping out of his thoughts, he glances over to where his daughter is coloring.

"Do we go to California for Christmas?" She asked, brown eyes big and wide.

"No baby, but daddy Josh is coming here to see you for Christmas and New Years." He told his daughter, not even surprised that a grin didn't come upon her face. Harry has always been her favorite dad and she wasn't dumb. As much as Harry hates to admit it a lot of their fights happened in front of their daughter.

Despite Harry's rather large frame, he was a very soft person. He didn't yell, get angry easily and overall he just hated conflict. Especially if it was stemmed by anger. So yes, he got beaten down by his husband, not with hits but words that hurt equally as much. He never yelled or screamed back, he used to try and convince him they should have a conversation about their issues but soon gave up and chose to stay silent.

"Is Grandma coming too?" Paige asked, a hopeful look on her face. Harry felt bad that his answer was going to disappoint her.

"No, her and Grandpa are going on vacation in Bora Bora." He told her, giving her a sad smile. Paige let out a sigh and continued coloring until a knock came to their door and she bounced over to it excitedly. 

"Who is it?" She chimed, Harry immediately feeling a rush of excitement course through his heart when he heard Louis' voice say it was him. Harry left the kitchen after shutting the stove to see Paige in Louis' arms as he kissed her cheek and pulled back with a smack. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked and side hugged Louis as the man balanced Paige on his other hip. 

"I missed this little monkey of course!" Louis said and began tickling Paige's side as she screamed and began wiggling. Harry grinned, watching Louis put her down and tell he would go color with her in a moment before turning to Harry. 

"Can I get a proper hug?" Louis asked, already inching closer towards Harry. Harry doesn't answer, just wrapping his arms over Louis' shoulder and then resting his cheek on the side of his head. 

"Mm warm." Louis said and pulled away, Harry couldn't help himself when he leaned down and kissed Louis' lips gently. Louis kissed him back for a second before pulling away and glancing at Paige. Harry does the same to see her completely invested in what she was coloring. 

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she knows more than we think she does." Harry said and took Louis' hand in his own. They walked toward the couch, Louis sitting on the floor by Paige and joining her in the coloring. 

"You staying for dinner Lou?" Harry asked, getting up off the couch after sitting for a moment. Louis does this to him, he'll show up and Harry completely forgets that two seconds before he was making food. 

"No, just stopped by for a mo since I haven't seen Paige." Louis answered easily. Harry frowned. 

"Do you have plans?" Harry asks, not getting an answer from Louis for a minute. 

"Yes." Louis answers almost reluctantly, Harry looks at him from across the room with a quirked brow. 

"Um," Louis starts and then gets up and walks toward Harry who was in the kitchen plating dinner. 

"I... agreed to go on a date with someone." Louis said quietly, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry felt his heart drop. 

"Oh." Is all that came out. 

"I shouldn't have. Harry, I like you so much but I wasn't sure where I stood in your life. I mean, I've never dated a guy who already has a kid." Louis says and then shakes his head. 

"And it's not a bad thing whatsoever, I just thought that maybe you didn't want me in her life as your significant other, as a potential dad to her. Because this morning you just... let me leave at the ass crack of dawn so she wouldn't see me." Louis said, his eyes now looking directly into Harry's. Harry curses in his head, he knew something was weird about this morning. Harry goes to speak, but Louis stops him. 

"But you just kissed me and she could've seen and I think what I said has been bugging you just as much as its been bugging me." He said quietly. Harry steps closer to Louis, choking back all the jealousy he was currently feeling and cups Louis' face and presses their foreheads together. 

"So much Louis. You mean so much to me and Paige. So unless you're leaving me tonight and going on that date then I would really like for you to be my boyfriend. And for Paige to know and everyone. I haven’t felt like this in so long." Harry said and watched Louis smile up at him. 

"What date?" He joked, letting Harry pull him closer with two arms around his waist and press a hard kiss against his lips. 

When they pull apart Harry calls Paige into the kitchen so they can all have dinner together. Right before they start Louis sends a quick text to the man who had asked him out earlier at the coffee shop he frequents. 

"hey, i'm sorry to do this to you because you seem like a great guy, but my heart wasn't in it when i agreed to go on a date with you. i wasn't sure where i stood with someone else and now i do, i hope you find an amazing guy someday"

“So.” Harry started, looking from Paige to Louis nervously. Paige put a spoonful of food in her mouth as she stared at Harry. 

“Darling, um, Louis is my boyfriend.” Harry says, watching the little girl chew her food before she swallowed. 

“Ok.” She said and looked at Louis, smiling brightly at him. Louis couldn’t help but do the same, his eyes crinkling. 

“Ok?” Harry makes sure watching Paige shrug. 

“Louis is mine. But you can be his boyfriend.” She shrugged. Harry eyebrows raises in amusement as Louis chuckled. 

“That’s right sweetheart, sharing is caring.” Louis said to Paige, she nodded proudly. Harry rolls his eyes at Louis who just chuckled, grabbing Harry’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Ok then.” Harry chuckles and begins to eat his food. He felt a weight was off his chest. He had his favorite people around him. He was in a marriage that he thought was forever and it fell apart, but nothing in the world felt more right then this moment in time. His wonderful boyfriend having a conversation with his daughter, his daughter who was neglected by her old dad and now she has Louis who colors with her, thinks of her and comes to visit, will pop by just to simply take her to the store with him. 

Harry can’t believe that Louis did all that with his daughter before they were official, he wonders why in the world he waited so long to put this man out of his misery and just let him be in his life. 

“Baby eat your food it’s going to get cold.” He hears Louis’ voice, realizing he’s speaking to him. Harry gives him a soft smile before he begins eating, feeling his heart swell in the best way possible.


End file.
